


Unexpected

by burningDarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is 21, High School, M/M, POV Outsider, Sam is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningDarkness/pseuds/burningDarkness
Summary: Nathaniel thinks that the new kid in his History class seems interesting, so he goes and befriends him. What hits him as surprise though, is what he discovers after school in the parking lot, because apparently Sam had a very hot older boyfriend that he didn't tell him about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say a few things if someone even bothers to read this.
> 
> First of all, this is my first published English Fanfic, so I'll be happy about any Feedback. English isn't my mother language, so there might be a few errors. If so, please tell me so I can correct them.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

School was Nathaniel’s own personal hell. Especially his own school. First of all, it was in the middle of nowhere; he had to walk 15 minutes every morning and every afternoon to reach the nearest bus stop and get home. That wasn’t only annoying, it was mere torture, seeing as it was winter as freezing cold. Yesterday Nathaniel even nearly slipped on the ice on the street and had had half a heart attack.

But that was not the only reason he hated school. The main reason probably was that he was, in fact, a teenager and it was common knowledge that teenagers in general didn’t like school all that much. 

But Nathaniel especially hated it because it was boring like hell. He didn’t know if it was because it was a very little school or because it was located in some place that no one had ever even heard about, but nothing ever happened. 

Like, ever. 

Every day went exactly the same. The same boring periods with the same boring teachers, the same boring lunchbreaks with the same boring chatter from the same boring students. And this routine that no one in his school seemed to want to break anytime soon was what annoyed Nathaniel to no end. 

That was, until this new kid turned up.

The first day, Nathaniel only caught a glimpse of him during lunch break. It was a lanky boy with brown hair that hid his face and looked like he didn’t know how to use a brush. Or, scrap that, he probably didn’t even know what a brush was. And despite being taller than most of the other students, he always kept his head down and hunched his shoulders, as if to appear as small as possible. 

Nathaniel had to admit that the boy was kind of weird.

The day after, Nathaniel learned the name of the new kid. It was not as if he went and asked, hell no, he didn’t do socialization, but he happened to share a class with the boy. 

It was History, of all things. Something Nathaniel particularly hated, so it was a miracle that he even paid enough attention to catch the kid’s name. And it was only because of Nathaniel’s interest (his sister called it obsession, but he refused to believe that) in weapons, especially guns. 

The guy’s name was Winchester. Interesting.

And his first name... Well Nathaniel just didn’t pay attention to anything not gun-related in this class, so how should he know? 

However, after the reveal of his last name, this guy bevame more and more interesting and Nathaniel wondered if he maybe should break his own rule of no socialization an go talk to him. 

After all, the Winchester guy seemed nice enough. He smiled at everyone who came to talk to him and even after only being here for a week, he had some girls swooning for him. (And Nathaniel believed this one guy he had English with and who refused to come out as gay, even though everyone knew, was silently hookes, too.)

Nathaniel also often saw the guy with a book during lunchbreak, silently reading, his face sometimes displaying a little emotion- a smile, a frown, eyebrows drawn together.

And even though Nathaniel hated school, he loved reading. (And guns, but, yeah, well.) So his decision stood, he was gonna talk to the boy and maybe make a new friend. (You couldn’t do anything wrong with chatting about books, right?)

The next lunchbreak, Nathaniel tried to be confident and forget how awkward he could be around people. He walked to the table the boy was sitting on and reading, the same as everytime. A half eaten plate of noodles stood in front of him.

Nathaniel hesitated only a second before he straightened his back and casually slipped on the chair opposite of the boy.

The boy- of course- looked up and smiled shyly when he noticed his company. Nathaniel mentally yelled at himself to not say anything weird and freak the kid out and was quite proud when he managed to sound normal as he asked: “Good book?”, while pointing at it. 

The boy looked downat his hand that held the book as if he was confusedthat anyone even noticed it, his hair falling into his eyes and covering his face when he looked up. However, he quickly swept it away and aimed his bright smile at Nathaniel. (Nathaniel could have sworn he heard some girl sigh dreamily in the distance.)

“Yes, very good. You like reading too?”, the guy answered Nathaniel’s question, the smile never leaving his face. His voice sounded like that of a typical teenage boy, a little raspy and deep. 

Nathaniel felt himself nodding before he processed he was doing it. “Yes, I love reading!” He sounded a little too enthusiastic for their quiet conversation, but the boy didn’t seem to care. Nathaniel ducked his head a little sheepishly and continued quieter: “I’m Nathaniel, by the way.” 

The Winchester grinned again. “Nice to meet you. I’m Sam.” Nathaniel gave a relieved little sigh. Now that they had a start, it should be more easy, right? The Winchest- Sam didn’t freak out and Nathaniel didn’t either. Right, good start. It just had to go smooth from now.

Surprisingly, it really did go well. Their conversation flowed easily and they talked about everything and nothing at all. Sam told Nathaniel about books he liked, how he had always wanted a dog, and his family. Though he was hesitant with the last one. He seemed to have a pretty strict father who travelled a lot, and an older brother, whom he seemed very fond of. Sam had this sparkle in his eye when he talked about his brother and Nathaniel concluded that they were pretty close. 

In exchange to Sam’s stories, Nathaniel spoke about his interest (not obsession!) in guns and Sam laughed good-natured when the other sheepishly admitted that this was the reason he noticed Sam in first place. He also talked about his cat and his sister and Sam laughed again at his cats’ name, which was Hamlet. Nathaniel blushed a little and insisted his sister had picked the name. (Which was at least halfway true, his sister wanted to name it Shakespeare until Nathaniel conviced her of the alternative of Hamlet.)

It was easy, talking to Sam, and soon the break was over and they parted ways to get to their respective classrooms. Not without making sure they would meet on the next break again, of course.

Nathaniel’s last lesson of the day was English, and English was something he could deal with. It was actually interesting enough to not fall asleep and drool on the desk, which he was always called on in Biology. Nathaniel hated Biology nearly as much as History.

But his mood was quite good when he left class and finally got out of this boring, boring school. He couldn’t wait to get home. 

He stopped, though, when he saw Sam making his way over to the schools’ parking lot. Nathaniel grinned and thought about chatting for a few minutes to his new friend. He began walking faster but couldn’t make it to Sam before the boy arrived at an old looking black car. 

Another guy was leaning on it, grinning like a maniac.

Oh, Nathaniel thought, so Sam was getting escorted. He hadn’t quite picked Sam for the kind of guy who got picked up after school, but well.

The car wasn’t one Nathaniel recognized, he certainly had never seen anything like that on the streets before. This weird boy from his Maths class who had an obsession with cars could have probably told him every tiny little detail about the thing, but Nathaniel didn’t really care about the car.

He rather asked himself who the boy leaning on it could be. He wore a leather jacket that looked like it had been used for centuries, was quite tall and had sand-coloured hair. Nathaniel thought to catch a short glimpse of what might have been unnaturally green eyes, and freckles that dusted the boys’ face. He couldn’t be sure from this distance though.

Again he asked himself who this guy could might be. He was too young to be Sam’s Dad, he was probably only a little older than Nathaniel himself. So it had to be the only other family member Sam had mentioned- his older broth-

The boy slammed Sam’s back against the car and kissed him passionately. Kissed the living daylights out of him, right there on the schools’ parking lot. And Sam kissed back, Nathaniel could see this; he raked his long fingers through the guys’ hair and smiled against his lips.

Oh.

Oh.

Okay, then.

Sam hadn’t mentioned a boyfriend to Nathaniel, but that was alright, he only really knew the guy for a few hours, after all.

Still, Nathaniel didn’t expect it and he certainly didn’t expect the passion from Sam as he nipped at his boyfriends’ lips and grabbed the back of his head to pull him closer. 

Nathaniel decided that he has seen more than enough and left the two boys to their kissing, finally heading home.

And when Sam turned up the next day at school with a bright red hickey on his neck, well, that was none of Nathaniel’s buisness.


End file.
